


Fire

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: teenage mutant Ninja turtlesCharacters: Raph, leo Relationship: Leo/reader/raphRequest: Um i was wondering if you could write a raph x leo x reader tmnt smut? idk if you are taking requests but ive recently started reading tmnt smuts... uh thanks if you can, sorry for bothering you if you can'tI was the one that asked for reader x leo x raph.... um not necessarily.... maybe they come home and see reader trying on lingerie? idk sorry





	

Standing in your room, you gently ran your hands up and down your sides, feeling the smoothness of the material. You were trying on some black lingerie that looked divine on you. It hugged your body and didn’t leave too much to the imagination. You twisted, looking at your sides and back with a smile and then finishing with a twirl.   
You jumped when you heard a tapping at the window and threw a dressing gown over yourself before opening the curtains to see Raph and Leo.   
You hadn’t been expecting company tonight but you didn’t mind it. You knew Donnie had asked Mikey to help him out with something so the boys probably were just bored. But you couldn’t help but blush as you thought of the costume that was under the gown. They were both attractive in their own ways that you couldn’t decide in your mind who you wanted more. Some days, it was Leo because of his leadership and loyalty and some days it was Raph because of his strength and bravery and some days it was both. Today was one of those days.   
You opened the window and stepped back, allowing them to come in.  
“We saw the lights on.” Raph said, nodding to your side light. You also had a candle lit on one of your book shelfs by the window which added a bit more of a soft light to the room along with a beautiful smell.   
You nodded and closed the window and attempted to closed the curtains. You had people who could see into your room so you didn’t want them seeing two turtles in here with you. As you reached up to close them over, one of the hoops got stuck and refused to budge. You tried to pull at it with no luck.   
“Here, let me try.” Raph said as he appeared behind you, making you jump and fall to the side.   
Unfortunately, the candle light caught the edge of your dressing gown.   
“[y/n].” Leo called out both he and Raph pulled the dressing gown off you, threw it on the floor and started to stamp out the smile fire.   
You stood there, wide eyes and begging the gods that this wasn’t happening as Leo and Raph looked up to check on you. Their eyes didn’t make it to yours, they were too busy staring at the lingerie. Your cheeks light up like the dressing gown as you turned around to close over the rest of the curtains desperately.   
As you turned around, your lips were met with something warm and soft. It took you a moment to realise it was Leo lips. His hands cupped your face as you stood there, frozen to the spot.   
but as Leo kissed you, instinct and lust kicked in and you started to kiss him back.  
Leo gently turned you around so he was now closest to the window and your back was to Raph. Before you were used to the kiss thought, another pair of lips found your shoulder. You gasped as you felt Raphs hands being placed on your sides rubbing them as he gently kissed and sucked across your shoulder and down your back. You moaned as one of your arms wrapped around Leos neck, pulling him closer and the other reached up and around till you found the back of Raphs head. As Raph stood up, your hand trailed down the back of his head and to his neck as he started to kiss that arm.   
This had all escalated so quickly but it would seem the boys couldn’t take their hands off you. Leos ran down your frown, just grazing across your breasts and earning a moan from you while Raphs were more forceful as he grabbed and squeeze your ass.   
Leo pulled away from your lips, letting you breath, to kiss down the side of your jaw and neck. But you turned your head, desperate for more contact. As if reading your mind, Raph now claimed your lips, kissing you with such force, your knees nearly gave out.   
Leo didn’t help you either as he kissed down the valley of your breasts, making you arch your back into his touch. To answer you, his hands trailed back up to give more attention to your breast.   
Raphs hands trailed down your back, slipping under your lace panties. As his fingers pressed against your wet core, you moaned and moved your hips, rubbing yourself against his fingers. Raph chuckled and plunged his finger into your hot core, making you break the kiss with a gasp.   
You bit your lower lips as he added another finger and moaned as he began to move them in and out of you.   
Obviously feeling neglected, Leo slipped his hands down the front of your panties and his finger found your clit. You had to cling to both of them as they began to pleasure you, both in their own way. Leo left soft kisses and whispered sweet nothings to you while Raph bit and sucked at your shoulder and shoulder blade.   
You buckled your hips down to meet their fingers, trying to keep control of your moans but failing. These two men both pleasuring you and unable to keep their hands to themselves was too much.   
You were quick to reach your peak and orgasmed, you knees giving out but both Raph and Leo caught you.   
They pulled you over to your bed and lay you down and sat either side of you. You head was swirling as you looked at both of them, noticing their hard members which had went without attention the whole time.   
You moved so you were kneeling facing them both. Raph was the first to move. He came around and kneeled so he was behind you again but this time, you felt his member rubbing between your legs which were still a little shaky. But you weren’t.   
You leaned down so you were on all fours and motioned with your finger for Leo to come closer. Which he did. He moved to kneel so his member was directly in front of you.   
You felt Raph moved your panties to the side as you moved your legs wider, the head of his member pressing against your core. You reached out and gently wrapped your fingers around Leos member, looking up at him and licking his lips which earned a involuntary thrust from him.   
As you Licked the head of Leos cock, Raph began to slide inside you. With each inch, you took more and more of Leo in your mouth until neither could go any further. Both of them let out a long and broken moan at the feeling of you around them. You felt Raph grabbing your hips and Leo placing his hands on the back of your head. You glance up to see leo staring down at you with his mouth hanging open.   
You felt Raph thrust inside of you, making you moan around Leos member which seemed to only edge him on as you ran a hand up his tight and felt him tense.   
You slowly started to bob your head which made Leo moaned as Raph started thrusting with steady rhythm.   
You tried to concentrate on give Leo as much pleasure as possible but it was hard when Raph was driving his cock into your pussy.   
Never, in a thousand years, could you have predicted that seeing you in black lingerie would drive both Leo and Raph over the edge but you were so glad it did.   
You relished in the pleasure both of them where giving you and the pleasure they were both getting.   
You moved your hips back to meet Raphs who growled at the actions and began to speed up. It was as if something have come over the three of you. While Raph acted on impulse, he would never do something like this and Leo was known for his plans and yet you had brought both of them to their knees. Literally.   
You began to pump the area you could reach with your mouth with your hands, making Leo run his hands through your hair. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as Leo began to thrust into your mouth.   
Raphs hands began to hurt your side as he gripped harder and started to thrust harder and fast but you didn’t care. You could feel the knot in your stomach tightening again and you wanted nothing more than to feel them both cum. You felt Raphs thrusts becoming rapid and a little sloppy so you took a deep breath through your nose and took all of Leo in your mouth and down your throat.   
With another thrust and your orgasm claimed you. It was much more powerful that your previous one and made your body shake.   
As your walls clamped around Raph, he let out a low growl and you felt him spilling his seed inside you.   
The feeling of you moaning around his cock cause Leo to cum in your mouth. You accepted it and drank it, licking his member clean as the three of you fell back onto the bed.   
Covered in sweat and panting, yet you had never been more satisfied.   
you felt the cover being pulled from under you so you lifted your hips and then your legs to allow Leo to retrieve it and then cover you up.   
The light was turned off as you cuddled into Leo side, feeling Raph pressing himself against your back, spooning you.   
The three of your fell asleep like this. Before you drifted off, you couldn’t help but smile at the thought that the fire had lit a bigger fire between the three of you.   
Unfortunately, both Raph and Leo had a lot of explaining to do the next day to their brothers.


End file.
